The Lost Potter
by Issy Snape
Summary: Willow is 22 and just out of college. She finds out a secret about her birth. Harry is in his 5th year. Willow was never gay. She did lose control of her magic but with Giles and her friends help she is able to control her magic
1. Default Chapter

The Lost Potter Issy Snape  
  
Willow walk restlessly down the dark street. Her mind was racing with the images from her dream that night. She had dreamed about a young boy in trouble. Something was oddly familiar about the boy's features. He had unruly black hair and striking green eyes. Now that she thought about it. His eyes were almost a mirror image of hers. After she woke up from the dream, sleep seemed to elude her so she decided to go for a walk and see if Buffy had missed any of the vampires that roamed Sunnydale. Her parents were out of town again and would never miss her. As she walked, she heard the sound of foots pounding down the sidewalk. She quickly turned to be surrounded by a group of vampires. She felt the magic serge from her fingertips and she stood to confront them, her legs braced apart. "I am really not in the mood tonight boys. I tell you what. I will give you to the count of ten to run, then I am going to kill you." Willow glared at her would be attackers. At first they stood there in shock. Then they started to all laugh. All five of them thought it was hilarious that this little red haired child would dare threaten them. They heard her counting and just laughed harder. When she reached ten they all went to leap on her at the same time. "I warned you!" Willow let out a rush of power flow though her fingers and a red light covered the five attacking vampires. Suddenly they all burst into flames; ashes floated like snow all around her. Willow calmly brushed the ashes from her shoulder and walked away. After a while she closed her eyes and yawned. She decided to go back home to sleep. As she laid back down in her bed, the image of the young boy flashed in her head as sleep Willow woke up the next morning to the sound of pounding on the front door. It was 6:00 on a Saturday, none of her friends would be coming over at this time of the morning. Willow quickly grabbed her robe and rushed down to the door. A feeling of dread ran through her as she opened the door. On the doorstep were two police officers. "I am afraid we have some bad news Miss. Your parents were in a car accident. They didn't make it. I am sorry. Can we come in? Willow closed her eyes in pain and stepped back to let the officers com inside.  
  
A/N: What does everyone think. This is my first fan fiction. Bee nice. 


	2. What they left behind

Title: The Lost Potter  
  
Author name: Issy Snape  
  
Author email: bluejean83@yahoo.com  
  
Category: Crossover  
  
Rating: G will go up  
  
Summary: Willow is 22 and just out of college. She finds out a secret about her birth. Harry is in his 5th year. Willow was never gay. She did lose control of her magic but with Giles and her friends help she is able to control her magic DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Any additional characters/situations from Buffy the Vampire Slayer fall into the same set of constraints as those of Harry Potter. They all belong to their respective owners and I simply use them.  
  
"I am afraid we have some bad news Miss. Your parents were in a car accident. They didn't make it. I am sorry. Can we come in?  
  
Willow closed her eyes in pain and stepped back to let the officers come inside.  
  
***After the funeral, in Mr. Tate's office***  
  
"Willow, I am happy to say that your parents have left you very well off. Both of your parents inherited trust funds from their parents when they died. Because they had such a good job, they never had to touch either trust fund. In addition to the money, they had several properties all around the world they bought on their various trips. They also have left you various large shares in some stoke companies. There are some African Diamond mines you now own a 20 percent of along with a few small gold and silver mines. Also you own 35% of a fire opal mine in Australia." Mr. Tate, the Rosenberg's lawyer told the stunned young woman in front of him.  
  
"Willow, even after taxes you own over 35 million easy. Your parents have left you a very rich young lady. They also left this letter in my care in the event of their untimely death." Tate handed the thick envelope with Willows full name scrawled across the front in her mothers flowing handwriting.  
  
Thank you Mr. Tate for all you have done for me and my family. I would like you to keep handling my parents interest for now. If you need me I will be at home." Willow got up from the leather seat and walked out of the room on shaky legs. Her hands clutched the unopened letter. The last she would ever hear from her parents.  
  
***Willow's home***  
  
Willow wrapped her arms around her legs and sobbed for hours. The pain was eating away at her heart. She couldn't believe they were gone. She knew that they were never at home but still they were her parents. They were the ones who pushed her to be more social before she met Buffy. They were the ones who always talked to her like she was a grown up, even at age five. They cared for her and loved her in their own way. They may not have been at home all the time like other parents were, but she always knew they loved her. Even when her mom tried to burn her at the stake for being a witch, Willow forgave them. Now they were gone. She would never see them again.  
  
Willow turned her head and glanced down at the smooth surface of the small coffee table. The letter was lying on the glossy surface. It was still unread. Willow unconsciously reach for the letter. With shaky hands she opened the seal with a letter opener. She was stunned at what it said.  
  
Our Dearest Willow,  
  
If you are reading this, then we have passed on due to some unfortunate accident. As you already know, you never have to worry about anything financially again. We did the on purpose because we knew that being who you are it is hard to get a stable career. We hope that you never stop working, but we want you to never have to struggle. Now that the simple issues are out of the way, we begin the important issues that must be discussed. Willow, we know this will be difficult to understand, but you are not ours. We adopted you from a young fifteen year old girl in England on one of our trips. You were such a pretty baby that we fell in love immediately and couldn't wait to take you home. We did not tell you because we felt it would be for the best if you never knew. There is a safe in the basement under the stairs in our London home. Inside this envelope we have left you the combination, address, key, and money for a ticket to London. We wish for you to immediately go there, because there are some important thing about your real mother and you heritage locked in the safe. We love you, we will miss you, and we hope that you will try and locate your birth family. We wish this so that you will never be alone. We know that they will love you as much as we did, but always know that you were our life. We loved you with all our hearts. You were our reason to go on everyday. We always knew that you were waiting for us. Remember us always.  
  
With Love, Your Parents.  
  
The letter floated to the floor. Willow sat there in shock at the words her parents wrote her, but in her grief there grew a tiny ray of hope that maybe she still had family left. Now all that there was left to do was head to London and meet her other family.  
  
***Los Angelus International Airport***  
  
"British Airways flight 626, nonstop to London, First class and gold card members boarding now." A cheerful flight attendant called from the boarding dock.  
  
"Well that's my flight guys. I am going to miss you all so much!" Willow tearfully hugged Buffy and Xander to her. Giles stood off to the side trying not to cry as the young girl he love like a daughter was about to leave them in search for her lost family.  
  
Willow was astonished at how short the flight seemed. She had never been to another country before. Until now her passport lay gathering dust at the bottom of her dresser drawer. Now it was stamped and she was on her way to a completely different continent. A feeling of adventure raced through her at the thought of being alone in another country. 


	3. The Secret

Title: The Lost Potter  
  
Author name: Issy Snape  
  
Author email: bluejean83@yahoo.com  
  
Category: Crossover  
  
Rating: G will go up  
  
Summary: Willow is 22 and just out of college. She finds out a secret about her birth. Harry is in his 5th year. Willow was never gay. She did lose control of her magic but with Giles and her friends help she is able to control her magic DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Any additional characters/situations from Buffy the Vampire Slayer fall into the same set of constraints as those of Harry Potter. They all belong to their respective owners and I simply use them.  
  
Willow was astonished at how short the flight seemed. She had never been to another country before. Until now her passport laid gathering dust at the bottom of her dresser drawer. Now it was stamped and she was on her way to a completely different continent. A feeling of adventure raced through her at the thought of being alone in another country.  
  
***London, England***  
  
She hailed a cab outside the airport in London. She had made it passed customs with no problem. She easily exchanged some of her American money for British pounds. Now she was ready for her search for her lost family to start. She gave the driver the address to her parents London home. Soon he was pulling up to number 82 Cherry Tree Drive, Little Whinging, Surry. All the houses looked identical to each other. Willow quickly paid the driver after he helped her bring her baggage inside.  
  
Willow locked the door behind the nice cab driver. She looked around the sparsely decorated living room. She was astonished to see all the pictures of herself and her friends grace the walls and tables in the living room. The thought of the safe in the basement taunted her, but she pushed aside her desire to just drop everything and rush down to the safe. She forced herself to go up to one of the rooms and put her clothes away and set up her laptop to the internet.  
  
Willow looked inside the first room she came too. It was small and her parents had used it for an office. Willow set her computer case on the wooden desk. She pulled out her laptop and quickly connected the phone lines to it. While it booted up she went to look at the other two rooms. The room across the hall was clearly her parents room. Willow's eyes started to water when she saw her parent's clothes still hanging in the open closet. Willow quickly closed the door to the room, effectively locking out the memories that threatened to overwhelm her. Willow quickly crossed the hall to the last room. She smiled at the room that was clearly meant to be hers. On the nightstand was a picture of her, Buffy, and Xander. The bed had a white comforter with pink trim that matched the one she left in America. Willow quickly put up all of her clothing in the empty closet. When the last shirt was put up, Willow finally walked down to the basement.  
  
Willow looked down the dark stairs. She reached beside her to flip the light switch. Instantly, light flooded the stairs. Willow slowly walked down the stairs and peered around it to the safe hidden under it. "It's now or never." Willow whispered to herself. She leaned down and quickly punched in the combination she had long past memorized. Inside the safe was a stack of pound notes that added up to 4,000 pounds. Beside the stack of money, was a jewelry box. Willow gasped at the beautiful diamond necklace inside. It was in the shape of a lion's head. The diamond was in the lion's mouth. Under the head was the name Gryffindor. Willow turned the necklace around. On the back was James and Lily forever. Willow was puzzled. Who are James and Lily? Willow had never heard her parents mention anyone by that name. Under the jewelry box was an old yellow envelope. Scrawled in red ink were the words, For Baby. Willow picked up the envelope. The seal was never broken. Willow took a deep, calming breath, "Come on Willow, this is what you traveled all this way for. You can do it!" Willow opened the letter.  
  
My Baby,  
  
I know you must have all kinds of questions you wish to ask me. I will try to answer all of your questions in this letter. There is something you first have to know about me. I am a witch. I am telling you this now because you will probably be a witch like I am. Baby, there is a whole other world that no one knows about. It is kept secret. Hidden from Muggles. I know you are wondering what muggles are. Muggles are non-magic folk, people like your adopted parents. I hope one day you will come to me so I can introduce you to my world. I am fifteen years old. I charmed my robes so no one knew I was pregnant. Not even the headmaster at my school knew I was pregnant with you. Your father, James Potter, just thought I was sick. I came home and my parents and my older sister Petunia, thought it was best if I gave you to a couple who would love you like I would. That was how I found the Rosenberg's. They loved you the first time they saw you. I grieved for you when I had to give you away. You were so beautiful. Petunia and her husband Vernon Dursley told me that it was good thing I gave you away. That was one less freak baby that they had to claim wasn't related to them. I love my sister, but she doesn't understand magic like we do. When I graduate from Hogwarts, I am planning to marry your father, James Potter. He would have loved you, and he would have made a great father for you. I am giving the Rosenberg's this letter and the necklace James gave me for Christmas this year. I hope you will one day wear it and think fondly of your birth mother. I wish one day you try to find us.  
  
  
  
I will always love you,  
  
Lily Evans  
  
  
  
Willow wiped the tear from her eye. Her adopted mother loved her. She may be out there, just waiting for Willow to go to her. A feeling of need rushed through her. She needed to find her family. She picked the necklace up and put it around her neck. Warmth spread from her chest where the necklace rested. It was almost like someone giving her a warm hug. She gathered the necklace and letter and went upstairs to the office. She got on the internet and started searching for her lost family. 


	4. The Meeting

Title: The Lost Potter  
  
Author name: Issy Snape  
  
Author email: bluejean83@yahoo.com  
  
Category: Crossover  
  
Rating: G will go up  
  
Summary: Willow is 22 and just out of college. She finds out a secret about her birth. Harry is in his 5th year. Willow was never gay. She did lose control of her magic but with Giles and her friends help she is able to control her magic DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Any additional characters/situations from Buffy the Vampire Slayer fall into the same set of constraints as those of Harry Potter. They all belong to their respective owners and I simply use them.  
  
  
  
Willow wiped the tear from her eye. Her adopted mother loved her. She may be out there, just waiting for Willow to go to her. A feeling of need rushed through her. She needed to find her family. She picked the necklace up and put it around her neck. Warmth spread from her chest where the necklace rested. It was almost like someone giving her a warm hug. She gathered the necklace and letter and went upstairs to the office. She got on the internet and started searching for her lost family.  
  
Willow was so frustrated. She could not find Lily Evans or James Potter anywhere. She had used all of her research resources. As far as she knew, they had never existed. It had to be the other world her birth mother, Lily, had mentioned. She gazed at the letter lying next to the laptop. Suddenly she got an idea. She punched in Petunia and Vernon Dursley. Within minutes, Willow found what she was looking for. "Yes!" Willow jumped up and did a little dance. She quickly wrote down the address of her Aunt Petunia. She compared the address to the map. She was stunned to see that her Aunt lived only a few blocks away. Willow looked at the clock. Time to call California.  
  
"So, you found your aunt. That's great Willow! I am so happy for you." Buffy said over the phone.  
  
"Has anything been happening while I was away?" Willow asked Buffy. She missed her friends so much, but over the last years. Buffy and she had drifted apart. They were still best friends. It was just that Buffy was more focused on slayer duties, now that Dawn was in college. Buffy was the oldest living slayer ever. She was thinking of retiring soon. They young girl that took Faith's place when she died in prison, was doing well.  
  
"The usual. Few demons, few vamps, couple of crazy ghost. We missed you. You would have loved one of the ghost. It was a thirteenth century witch that was burned at the stake, alive." Buffy said excitedly.  
  
"Man, I sorry I missed that. Sounds like fun. I like it here in England. I don't know. The feeling of not having to worry about hellmouthy things is wonderful. It was all starting to be a strain on me. I might just move here. What do you think?" Willow ask nervously.  
  
"Wills, you know I will miss you, but if you want to live there, I understand. It is hard staying alive on a Hellmouth. I will miss you, but I will visit. Now that I have a rich best friend that will love to loan me the money for a plane ticket." Buffy laughed at the other end of the phone. Soon they ended the phone conversation. Willow went to her room and lain down. Tomorrow she would go and meet some of her family.  
  
***Four Privet Drive***  
  
"Boy! Get down here now!" Uncle Vernon's loud voice reached Harry's small room upstairs. Now what? Thought Harry as he rose from his small twin bed. Harry had not been sleeping well since he had been back to Privet Drive the week before. He had been blaming himself for Cedric's death.  
  
Harry pulled on an oversized jumper and baggy secondhand jeans. I hope I am not in trouble again. Harry thought. He rushed down the stairs.  
  
"Yes, Uncle Vernon? Harry asked his fuming uncle.  
  
"I want you to rake all the leaves in the yard, and stay out of Petunia's way while I am gone. I don't want you dirtying up the place after Petunia has spent so long cleaning. I have very important people coming over tonight. I want everything to be perfect. Poor Dudley has to be fitted for his new tux. He has lost so much weight that his old ones don't fit him anymore. Dudley is such a obedient boy." Vernon said snidely to Harry, daring Harry to contradict him.  
  
"Alright Uncle Vernon. Whatever you want." Harry grabbed the rake from Uncle Vernon. Uncle Vernon turned sharply and walked to the car. Dudley sneered at Harry and quickly followed his father. Harry watched as they drove off.  
  
After working for an hour in the hot sun. Harry's mouth was parched and he decided to brave his aunt's wraith and venture into the kitchen in search for something cool to drink. As he approached the back door, he heard the front doorbell ring. He smiled as he watched his aunt leave the room. He quickly opened the door and walked inside, leaving his dirty shoes behind. He made himself a glass of juice and went to see who had came. He watched his aunt open the door to a pretty young woman with hair that would rival a Weasley.  
  
"Hello, I am looking for Petunia Dursley. Is she here?" The young woman asked Harry's aunt. When Aunt Petunia told her that she was the one the woman wanted and asked her inside. The young woman told his aunt that her name was Willow. The she said, " I am sorry to bother you, but I am looking for your sister. Lily Evans? Or it may be Potter now?" Harry was shocked at Willow's words.  
  
"Well young lady, you are about fourteen years too late. My sister and her no good husband were blown up!" Aunt Petunia said angrily. "I don't ever want to talk about her again. It is bad enough I have to put up with her brat. I will thank you to go now!" Aunt Petunia said, leading Willow to the door. "Wait!" Willow said to his aunt. "She had another child?"  
  
"What do you mean, another child?" Aunt Petunia asked suspiciously to Willow.  
  
"Well you see. I just recently found out that she was my mother. She gave birth to me when she was fifteen. My adopted parents have died a few weeks ago, and now I am looking for my birth family. Are you telling me I have a little brother or sister?" Willow asked hopefully.  
  
"I always knew her mistake would come back to haunt me." Petunia said snidely to her niece. "Well if you have come for money, you will get non here. You look old enough to take care of yourself. As soon as your brother is old enough I will be through with him. I can't wait until he leaves us, just so I don't have any more memories of his mother, the freak!" Petunia hotly told the young woman who she now recognized to have a striking resemblance to her deceased sister.  
  
"Well if you feel so strongly about that. Why don't I just take him. I will provide for him, and you will never hear anything from either of us again. We wouldn't want to put you out any more than you already are? Willow furiously told her aunt.  
  
"Why should I just give Harry to you. I have know proof that you are who you say you are. Besides, he is so good and working for his board. I would be severely put out if I had to pay to have someone to do his work." Petunia told Willow slyly. Willow gave her a letter. Harry saw his aunt read it then said, "All this proves is that you are who you say you are. Why should I give him to you?"  
  
"Well, for one, you won't have him in your way anymore. I will make out some papers on my laptop for you to sign and you will be rid of both of us. Second, If you do agree to let me have guardianship of Harry. I will pay you two thousand pound, to make up for all your troubles he gave you in the past. What do you say.Aunt Petunia?'  
  
"I say you have a deal. Harry!" Petunia shrilled, "Come and meet your sister."  
  
"This Willow is extremely fast on her laptop." Harry thought. In no time at all, she had the documents created, printed out, and signed by Petunia. In a matter of minutes, Harry had his bags backed and they were on their way.  
  
Petunia could not believe her good fortune. Not only was she rid of Lily's brats, she had two thousand pounds to spend on Dudlykins. Just as she began to plan what to by with her knew found wealth, Vernon and Dudley drove up. Vernon walked in, talking about newspaper article. "See Dudley, this why you need to read the newspaper. It says here that an American heiress is coming to London to search for her lost family. Imagine a dumb tourist coming to find a bunch of bloody relations. What fun you can have with her this Willow Rosenberg, I would love to play a happy relative for her money." As these words left his mouth, Vernon heard a loud gasp and the breaking of a plate. He turned to his wife, "Petunia, dear! Is something the matter with you?"  
  
"Vernon, darling, I have some painful news. The good news is that we just got rid of Harry. His sister came to get him." Petunia said tearfully.  
  
"That is great news. Nothing I see to cry about." Vernon told he wife puzzled  
  
"The bad news is that she was heiress, and I agreed to never contact her again for any other money than the two thousand measly pounds she gave us!" Petunia wailed.  
  
And far away, in his office at Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore put down the parchment, he just received from Harry's tired owl Hedwig, and smiled. 


	5. Learning

Title: The Lost Potter  
  
Author name: Issy Snape  
  
Author email: bluejean83@yahoo.com  
  
Category: Crossover  
  
Rating: G will go up  
  
Summary: Willow is 22 and just out of college. She finds out a secret about her birth. Harry is in his 5th year. Willow was never gay. She did lose control of her magic but with Giles and her friends help she is able to control her magic DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Any additional characters/situations from Buffy the Vampire Slayer fall into the same set of constraints as those of Harry Potter. They all belong to their respective owners and I simply use them.  
  
Willow and Harry lugged the heavy trunk down the street. Soon they arrived at Willows house. Willow opened the door and they both went inside.  
  
"So, you are my sister? I never knew I had any other family. I'm sorry you had to give Aunt Petunia all that money. It's not like she ever really wanted me to begin with." Harry said miserably. "I never had any real family that cared for me. I was always just a freak to the Dursleys."  
  
"Why do they call you a freak, and how did our parents get blown up?" Willow asked the young man sitting on the couch in front of her.  
  
Harry shocked her when he told her that he was a wizard and the story of their parent's death. He told her what it was like living with the Dursleys and how he felt every holiday that Dudley got all the presents and he spent it making their holiday dinners. He never received a present. Willow, in turn, told him about her life on the Helmouth. She also told him what it was like being friends with the slayer. Harry was shock at what all Willow had lived through.  
  
"I thought the slayer was just a myth. Just one person can't kill that many vampires. You are just making this up.right?" Harry asked Willow in amazement.  
  
"I wish. You know the vampires really aren't that bad. In fact, I am friends with a couple of them. No it is the Demons you have to look out for." Willow told Harry knowingly. Willow asked all about Harry's school and the Wizarding world. She was amazed that there could be a different would that muggles did not know about. Willow told Harry about being a wandless witch and how sometimes she felt the magic overwhelming her. She told him about how she lost control of her magic and turned dark for a while. She reassured him that she was fine now. After getting to know each other, Willow offered to call out for food. They had sever matters to discuss after they ate.  
  
***Later that night***  
  
Willow put the last dish up. Harry was sitting at the table, staring at her like she was going to disappear at any moment. Willow smiled at him and sat down.  
  
"Harry, my adopted parents recently died. It wasn't until after their will was read that I even knew that I was adopted. My parents also left me very well off. I was wondering, This place is really close to the Dursley's home. How about you help me pack, I will call a couple of cabs, and we stay at that Leaky Cauldron place you were telling me about. In the morning I will get some money and exchange it for wizarding money. Then we can find a place in the Wizarding world. We can live anywhere you want to Harry.  
  
Harry quickly agreed with Willow's suggestion. He quickly helped willow pack her few belongings inside a trunk he told her how to magically expand to fit all of her things inside. He was amazed when he saw he do wandless magic. Soon they had Willows things all in the trunk and were on there way to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
***THE LEAKY CAULDRON***  
  
Harry got two rooms from Tom and they stowed their things inside their rooms. It was late by the time they were settled. Willow asked if there was anyone Harry should contact to tell them about his new circumstances. Harry told her that he had already owled his Headmaster that he was now living with his sister. She told him goodnight and they both went to sleep.  
  
The next morning Willow woke up early and decided to let Harry sleep in while she went to get about a million dollars to exchange for muggle money. Harry told her that she could use his vault to store her money inside. He would have another key made and add her to his vault. Willow quickly went get the money. Soon she was back at the Leaky Cauldron. She check in at Harry and saw him stirring from sleep. Willow had a wicked grin on her face when she put down the metal case that held her money and ran to jump on Harry's bed.  
  
Harry jumped up with and "oomph" He looked at his giggling older sister. "You are much too happy in the morning, sis!" Harry laughed and started to get up. Willow left to let him dress then came back into his room.  
  
"Do you want to go into London first to get you some new clothes. I need some new things also. Then you can show me the wizarding world and we can start looking for a place to live tonight. All of your clothes are too big on you Harry. I think properly fitting you is a must." Willow went to the metal box and took out a stack of money. Harry was amazed at all the money inside. Willow closed the box and put it on the floor. Willow did some charms to protect the money then she turned the whole thing invisible. "Lets go!"  
  
***Muggle London***  
  
Willow and Harry went from shop to shop. Harry was astonished at all Willow had bought for him. He tried to tell her that Wizards wore a different type of clothes. Like robes and cloaks with different material, but Willow insisted that he have close that fit him in both worlds. Harry secretly loved having Willow fuss over him and help him pick things that complimented him. He in turn helped her pick out close that suited her better than the fuzzy little girl clothes she usually wore. After shopping they went back to put their things up in their rooms.  
  
"So are you ready, Willow?" Harry asked Willow with a grin.  
  
"Ready for what Harry?"  
  
'Diagon Ally here we come!" Harry shouted happily. Excited that he would be able to show her their world. 


	6. Finding a home

Title: The Lost Potter  
  
Author name: Issy Snape  
  
Author email: bluejean83@yahoo.com  
  
Category: Crossover  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Willow is 22 and just out of college. She finds out a secret about her birth. Harry is in his 5th year. Willow was never gay. She did lose control of her magic but with Giles and her friends help she is able to control her magic DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Any additional characters/situations from Buffy the Vampire Slayer fall into the same set of constraints as those of Harry Potter. They all belong to their respective owners and I simply use them.  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I am so glad you like the story. This is my first fan fiction I have ever written. Thanks for the great ideas and encouragement.  
  
'Diagon Alley here we come!" Harry shouted happily. Excited that he would be able to show her their world.  
  
"Alright, Harry, show me your world." Willow happily put her arm through Harry's as he led her out the back door of the Leaky Cauldron. They came to a brick wall with a set of trash cans sitting against it. "Um, Harry, I think we went out the wrong door." Willow told Harry. Harry just smiled and taped one of the bricks with his wand. Willow gasped and stepped back away from the wall as the bricks suddenly started to move and rearrange themselves into a doorway into a crowded street.  
  
"Welcome to Diagon Alley, sister!" Harry said with a grin. He let her take the sight in, then he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the crowd.  
  
"Ohh! I want to go there, and there! Look over there. We have to get one of those!" Willow was gaping at all the strange stores. She was staring at the people and the strange outfits some were wearing. Harry led her to a tall snowy white building. "This is the Wizards' bank, Willow. Do you have your money?" Harry asked as they walked to the building. Willow pulled out the metal box as Harry patted his pants to make sure that he had his key. They entered the bank and walked to a goblin with a thick ledger resting in front of him.  
  
"Hello, I need to make a withdrawal from my vault, and I also need to get another key for my sister." The goblin took the key from Harry and studied it. Then he pulled out another tiny key and magically changed it to match Harry's key.  
  
"I also need to exchange this money for Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts." Willow told the little goblin as she set the money in front of him. The goblin unlocked the box and was amazed at the amount of money inside. He waved a piece of paper over the box, and a number appeared on the paper of the amount in the box. He quickly looked through the ledger at the exchange rate. Then he wrote the amount of money that was exchanged it.  
  
"It is done. The money will be in the vault when you get there." The gruff goblin told the two. He called another goblin to take them to the vault.  
  
Willow laughed and screamed like she was on a roller coaster on the ride to the vault. Harry knowntist that the money in the vault had almost tripled in size. Harry and Willow happily grabbed some bags and began filling it with gold and silver.  
  
After they left the bank, Willow asked Harry were they should go first.  
  
"I think we should get you a wand. I know that you don't need one but it is just so much easier to focus your energy with a wand. What do you think?" Harry asked his sister unsure.  
  
"I think I would like a wand. It would make me feel like a real witch. Ohhh! I can get a broom and pointy hat too! I will really look like a witch then. I also want some robes and old fashion clothes and." Willow babbled on as Harry led her to Ollivanders. Once inside, Willow stopped babbling and looked around. It was really creepy and Willow started having second thoughts. At that point Mr. Ollivander walked into the room.  
  
"Mr. Potter, holly and Phoenix feather, rather supple wasn't it?" Mr. Ollivander asked with a raised eyebrow. He then turned his attention to Willow. "Can it be another Potter? Why, not even I knew there were more than one left." Ollivander went to shake Willows hand. "You look just like your mother, Ms. Potter." Ollivander said with a smile. "Well lets get started, Which is your wand arm."  
  
An hour later Willow and Harry walked out of the shop. Willow was the proud owner of a new wand. Twelve inches of Willow wood and the hair of a vampire and slayer intertwined as the core. Ollivander was shocked that it had actually worked for someone. Willow was very happy when she found out the vampire's hair was Angle's. Harry had fun showing Willow all the stores. Willow reminded Harry of Hermione when they were in Flourish and Bolts getting Harry's schoolbooks. They went to get and Ice cream cone. Then they stopped by Magical Realty, a place where anyone could buy a house in a Wizards' neighborhood. Willow and Harry spent hours looking at all the houses and mansions in and around London. Willow found a very nice looking two-story house that was magically enhanced on the inside to be the size of a large Manor house. Harry looked at it and immediately liked it. Then he noticed that it was less than a mile from the Burrow. Willow paid the realtor the asking price on the house and got the keys. The house was already empty and they could move in immediately. Willow and Harry got the house connected to the floo network and while it was empty, called the electric company to have the electricity and the phone lines connected. The realtor knew a nice squid that could do it so a muggle wouldn't be surprised by the house.  
  
As the electricity and phone were being connected, Willow and Harry checked out of their rooms and packed all their new things into their trunks. Harry sent a letter to Dumbledore letting him know where his new home was. Willow bought a large pot of floo powder and quickly they were on their way to see their new home. Harry went first to show Willow what to do. He pulled his trunk inside the fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron and screamed "The Potters!" with a burst of flames he was gone. 


	7. Decorating

Title: The Lost Potter  
  
Author name: Issy Snape and Lyla Lee  
  
Author email: bluejean83@yahoo.com  
  
Category: Crossover  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Willow is 22 and just out of college. She finds out a secret about her birth. Harry is in his 5th year. Willow was never gay. She did lose control of her magic but with Giles and her friends help she is able to control her magic DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Any additional characters/situations from Buffy the Vampire Slayer fall into the same set of constraints as those of Harry Potter. They all belong to their respective owners and I simply use them.  
*** The Leaky Cauldron ***  
  
Willow stared in amazement at the empty fireplace. One second Harry had been there and then Poof, he was gone. Willow was unsure what to do next. Harry shouted something before he disappeared. What was it? Oh yes! He shouted "The Potters!" Well, maybe if she threw the floo powder in and shouted the same thing, she would find Harry. She stepped up to the fireplace, threw the powder in, stepped into the fire and shouted "The Potters!" It was like being sucked into a large vacuum. Willow kept spinning and spinning. She was reminded of the night Dawn's arm got broken. She continued to spin. Then finally she landed in an incredibly dusty fireplace.  
  
*** Ottery St. Catchpole ***  
  
"Oculus Reparo!" Harry hated floo powder. He always broke his glasses. It didn't matter if he was with the Weasley's or Willow, he broke his glasses. Harry turned around just in time to see two things, his sister climbing out of the fireplace and a squid in a tool belt coming into the living room. The squid wore a pleasant expression as he began to talk to Willow.  
  
" Yes ma'am! All done. Lights working, phone hooked up, though I don't know why your kind wants a telephone but hey, to each his own. That will be 9 galleons, 3 sickles and 2 knuts please." Willow had already caught on to the money scheme. Things are much cheaper in the magic world. The squid continued, "A payment owl comes by once a month on the nineteenth to collect the monthly bills. Have a nice day." The squid left.  
  
"Well Harry, what to do now?" Willow asked.  
  
"Lets explore a little, and pick out the rooms." Harry was excited about being able to pick out his own room. They looked at the spacious dining area and the family room. Harry was in awe at the size of the house. The floors were all done in a light, hard wood flooring. The kitchen was huge with a side-by-side refrigerator, dishwasher, and electric stove. It had several cabinets and an island bar in the center of the room. They counted fifteen bedrooms all with their own bathrooms. Harry picked a nice large room, that looked out over a field that he and the Weasley's had played Quidditch in. The two bedrooms that neighbored Harry's room were perfect guest rooms for his two friends Hermione and Ron. He left his room, praying he would be able to find it again as he walked up another flight of stairs to the room his sister had picked out. He walked into a beautiful room with vaulted ceilings and tall glass doors that led out to a balcony that looked out on the back yard.  
  
"So, Harry, wanna hire an interior decorator for the house?" Willow asked with a smile. "This place it two big to decorate by ourselves. I wonder if there is a magical shop that can do all of it in one day?" Willow and Harry quickly went down to the fireplace. Willow reached to a thick book that stored magic store listings that were connected to the floo network. After discussing various decorators that ranged from, Disco Decorators to Gothic Domains. They finally picked a simple decorating service called Classic Home Designers. Willow and Harry went to visit the Decorator. They explained to the Decorator, Mrs. Dean, they wanted each room decorated, what colors to use, and furniture to use. The Decorator told them some of her ideas and showed them some examples by using a magical diagram of their home. When she came to the very large attic, Willow asked if it could be converted to a Quidditch field so Harry and his friends could play and teach her to fly. The decorator smiled and told her that several of the large wizard families had indoor Quidditch fields. Mrs. Dean told Willow and Harry to give her a few hours to complete the house. They went to Diagon Alley to buy books for their new library and potion ingredients for the potion's lab that would be in the basement. They spent a few hours shopping in the Wizarding shops before going back out into Muggle London.  
  
***Back Home***  
  
Mrs. Dean stood in the large family room as Willow and Harry came through the fireplace with their many packages. They looked in amazement at the house. Every room was just like they wanted it. Harry's room was done in crimson walls with a yellow ceiling and a big framed picture of the Gryffindor crest. On his bed side table were a framed picture of him, Ron, and Hermione. Harry smiled as he watched them wave at the camera that Colin was holding. Another framed picture of his parents was hanging from the wall.  
  
After unpacking their recent packages, Harry asked if Willow had wanted to meet his friend Ron's family. He told her that he hadn't told them yet where he was. She was happy to go along on the surprise visit, and off they went to surprise the Weasley's.  
  
***The Burrow***  
  
Harry and Willow walked up to the front door of the strangely shaped house. Harry smiled encouragingly at Willow as she nervously smoothed her hair down and straitened her skirt. She was nervous at meeting Harry's best friend and his family. Harry knocked on the door and it was opened by a boy about Harry's age with bright red hair and blue eyes. Ron stood in shock at the sight of his friend. Then he let out a loud shout and grabbed Harry in a big hug. At the sound of his shout the other Weasley's, that were home, came running to the door. Willow moved back as Harry was engulfed by several Weasley's. 


	8. Friends

Title: The Lost Potter  
  
Author name: Issy Snape and Lyla Lee  
  
Author email: bluejean83@yahoo.com  
  
Category: Crossover  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Willow is 22 and just out of college. She finds out a secret about her birth. Harry is in his 5th year. Willow was never gay. She did lose control of her magic but with Giles and her friends help she is able to control her magic DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Any additional characters/situations from Buffy the Vampire Slayer fall into the same set of constraints as those of Harry Potter. They all belong to their respective owners and I simply use them.  
  
A/N: sorry it has taken so long for us to write a new chapter. We have had several tests these last few weeks. The next post should be up soon in the next few days.  
  
***The Weasley's***  
  
Willow moved back as Harry was surround by several Weasleys.  
  
Willow watched, as her little brother was a hug by several red headed strangers.  
  
"Hey, Harry, why aren't you at the Dursley's house. You didn't run away again?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"No, Ron, I didn't run away again. Although I did feel like it, I never ran away. My sister came and got me from the Dursley's house." Harry told the group surrounding him. " I would like you all to meet my sister, Willow." Harry moved aside and all the Weasleys saw the red headed girl standing a few feet away. The group stood in shock for a few seconds, then Mrs. Weasley said, "Hello, dear, I am Molly Weasley, it is so nice to meet you dear. Forgive me dear, but I didn't know that Harry even had a sister."  
  
Willow smiled and told them all about how she had found out about her brother. When she finished, Molly invited them inside for a spot of tea. After tea, Willow invited them to come and see the house. Ron asked if he could stay with them for a while. Mrs. Weasley agreed because her oldest sons, Bill and Charlie, were coming to staying for a while. Bill was going to be the new DADA professor and Charlie was going to be the Care of Magical Creature's professor.  
  
They all went to see Harry's and Willow's new house. As the Weasley's and Willow were exploring, Harry and Ron sent a message to Hermione asking her if she wanted to come and stay with them for a few weeks.  
  
Herminie's owl returned in 20 minutes. It turned out that her parents were at Diagon ally because her parents wanted some more of the tooth-flossing string mints. Her parents agreed to let Hermione go stay with Harry. Hermione showed up with her beloved pet Crookshanks.  
  
"Hey, Harry!" Hermione called out from the entrance to the large house.  
  
"Come on upstairs Hermione!" Harry yelled out from above. Hermione slowly walked up the stairs looking around the house. She had been sent over by Mrs. Wealsey, who had just come back from Harry and Willow's house, when she went by looking for her two friends. Willow was curious about how Harry was allowed to come to the Weasleys so early in the summer.  
  
Hermione walked into the bedroom that Harry and Ron was in. She looked at the two grinning friends sitting on the bed. "Ok, will you two tell me what is going on? What are you doing here Harry? Aren't you supposed to be with the Dursleys?" Hermione asked Harry puzzled.  
  
Harry happily told Hermione about his sister with Ron interuping him every so often. Hermione was so happy for Harry she went up to him and gave him a big hug. Harry smiled and pulled Hermione close to him, enjoying the feel of his friend close to him. He had always liked Hermione, and loved it when she hugged him. Ron looked at the two with a grin wondering when they would figure out that they were perfect for each other.  
  
At that time, Willow walked by the door. "Harry, who is your friend?" Willow asked. She noticed how close Harry was holding the pretty brown hair girl to him. She wondered if this was the Hermione that Harry had talked about at length.  
  
They broke apart with a blush staining their cheeks. Harry introduced Hermione to Willow.  
  
Willow talked to Hermione for a while. She was amazed that Hermione and her shared similar interest. Hermione was fascinated with the Hellmouth and was interested about her stories about the Slayer.  
  
"It was wonderful talking to you, Willow. I wish I could stay longer and help you with the wand. My parents are going to France again in a few weeks. They are going to a seminar on teeth and I really don't want to go. It will be so boring." Hermione said with a sigh.  
  
"Why don't you stay with us for the summer when your parents leave for France. We have a phone here and you can call them while they are at the seminar. It is fine with me." Willow told her new young friend. Hermione smiled and said she would ask.  
  
Harry and Willow looked out the door as Ron and Hermione left to go home. They smiled at each other and went back into their home, happy that they had each other and good friends that would be visiting soon. 


End file.
